Jericho And Orton Travels
by CrimsomHawk
Summary: Randy Orton's bus needs repairs so Chris Jericho lets him on his bus and what an adventure they have!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

As Jericho was packing up his bags to leave, someone came into his locker room.

"Hello Chris"! The person said to him.

Jericho turned around and saw that it was Randy Orton. Orton was about to say something, then his phone went off. Orton answered it.

"Hello" Said Randy. "Hey what time are you going to be at the next arena?" "I don't know" Said Randy.

Orton Hung up and asked Jericho can he take his tour bus since his needed repairs. Jericho said yes! Afterwards Orton and Jericho left the arena.

On the tour bus Jericho put in Sandpaper by Fozzy and then Orton said " What is this crap?"

Jericho replied back saying "My band! You have a problem Orton?"

Orton came back with" No just that it's too much!"

Jericho then stopped by nearby hotel called Holiday Inn.

Orton jumped and said "Chris can I pick our room?' Jericho replied " Ok fine but don't get anything low!"

Orton went in and asked for floor 18 and then he got room 344 and then went to tell Jericho.

"You got us that far?" Said Jericho "Yes why?" Orton replied "Oh nothing" Jericho told him.

Jericho and Orton went up to their room and then sat there. Orton asked Jericho why isn't he unpacking and Chris responded back saying it isn't home! Jericho and Orton then took separate showers and then went to sleep.

Next Morning "You're my enemy!" Orton jumped up! "JERICHO!" Y2J said "What? I can't play Fozzy?" Orton exclaimed "Yes but don't wake me up!"

After that confrontation they went downstairs and had breakfast! Orton ate waffles and bacon while Y2J ate waffles and French toast. Jericho screamed "COME ON BABY!" Everyone jumped and then Y2J ran out to his tour bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jericho goes on the tour bus and locks himself in it. Orton comes out with both luggage bags and then bangs on the door of the bus. Jericho turns down the music and lets Orton in. After that they drive off. Soon then Jericho sees a cop and then decides to speed in his tour bus and Orton screams "JERICHO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jericho puts in "Sandpaper" and turns it to max volume to not hear Orton! The cops say "What are they doing?" Then they go to stop Y2J and then Chris pulls over. The officers asked for driver's license from Jericho. Orton came out yelling at Jericho for speeding and then the officers told Orton to go back inside and calm down. Orton did as he was told on the officers let Jericho off with a warning. Orton said "Let me drive" and then Jericho agreed and let Orton drive. Soon about 10 minutes later they pulled over to another hotel and then they got floor 15 and room 267. Jericho went out to grab him something to eat while Orton stayed at the room and called his family. Jericho returned with a pizza and some hot wings. Orton said "Thanks man!" Jericho replied " No problem." They ate and then went to sleep. When Jericho woke up he noticed that Orton wasn't in the room. He checked outside and his tour bus was still there. Jericho packed both his and Orton's bags and headed out to the door. Orton came rushing behind him saying "Sorry Chris had to check out and check in with WWE." Jericho replied to Orton saying "It's ok we can get to the arena in about 2 hours!" Jericho and Orton headed on the tour bus but this time they had a driver! Jericho said let me cook breakfast! Orton sat back and said "Ok." The driver closed the doors to the drivers deck in the bus. Jericho used eggs, onions, peppers, and some cheese. When Jericho flipped it over the stove burned a large fire on the pan and they Orton ran to get the fire extinguisher but Jericho lowered it and said it was ok. Orton said "Never do that again!" Jericho said "I won't but I'll cook!". Later they arrived at the Verizon Center in Washington D.C.! Jericho and Orton unpacked their bags in their locker rooms. Later in the night Jericho and Orton were in a tag match for the tag titles! After entrances and a long match Y2J hit the code breaker and Orton hit the RKO and 1.… 2.…. 3! Orton and Jericho win the tag titles! Backstage they congratulated each other on their ring work and then they left the arena as tag champions!


End file.
